1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a quick-release axle assembly for attaching a bicycle wheel to a bicycle frame, and more particularly, to a quick-release axle assembly that is simple and easy to use and provides a more positive connection between the bicycle wheel and frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, bicycles have employed various devices designed to allow the bicycle wheels to be quickly and easily removed. This quick-change capability facilitated changing flat tires and operated as a security measure to prevent theft of such wheels. However, a common problem associated with these quick-release devices is that they occasionally and quite unexpectedly tend to release the wheel from the bicycle frame at less then optimal times. This unexpected loss of the bicycle wheel leads to loss of control and, ultimately, an accident.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a quick release axle assembly be capable of quickly and simply releasing the wheel from the frame, but still provide a positive connection between the wheel and the frame to avoid gradual loosening of the connection, and sudden, unexpected separation of the wheel and frame.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.